Detrás de Cámaras
by Pam2810
Summary: La perdió apenas en el inicio de su gran carrera, ella era su soporte… Al perderla quedo desolado, pero todavía no moría… Quedaba una minima esperanza, y no iba a perderla. ¡Kagome, te necesito!


**Detrás de camaras**

_La perdió apenas en el inicio de su gran carrera, ella era su soporte… Al perderla quedo desolado, pero todavía no moría… Quedaba una minima esperanza, y no iba a perderla._

**Capitulo I. El despertar**

Caminaba cansado del mismo problema cada vez que salía. Su personal de seguridad se encargaba de evitar el paso hacia el, por parte de sus fans, o de los paparazzis. Estaba harto cada vez que ingresaba o salía de un edificio, tenia que pasar por lo mismo.

Llego hasta la sala donde se realizaría la rueda de prensa que convoco hace unas horas, como promoción a su nueva película, en realidad no le interesaba, pero todos los actores debían estar allí ese día, según el contrato sobre todo el, por ser el protagonista.

- **Gracias por venir a la rueda de prensa que hemos convocado para que ustedes un poco más sobre la nueva película que se estrenara el próximo mes en los cines del país, y más tarde en el mundo… Les dejo con el protagonista, Inuyasha Taisho** – Empezó la rueda de prensa el director.

- **Inuyasha ¿Cómo te sientes con esta película?** – Pregunto el primer periodista.

- **En el trayecto que hemos recorrido tanto yo, como mis compañeros ha sido una gran experiencia pues hemos podido conocer distintos sitios del mundo que te ayudan a reflexionar sobre el calentamiento global que ahora nos agobia** – Expreso relajado.

- **Es decir, ¿Te consideras una estrella ecológica?** – Cuestiono una periodista.

- **No me consideraría totalmente ecológico, no niego que de vez en cuando he descartado una basura a la calle pero creo que cada día intento hacer lo mejor posible, como cualquier ser humano por evitar el calentamiento global** – Respondió riendo.

- **Hay rumores que la señorita Sawachika y usted mantengan una relación amorosa luego de esta película que han filmado juntos ¿Qué tanto es cierto eso, señor?** – Inquirió interesando a toda la sala presente.

- **A decir verdad, entre la señorita Sawachika y yo hay una sola cosa, puro compañerismo y una bella amistad** – Sonrío.

- **Nos han confirmado que no utilizo dobles en la película cuando hay escenas de algo riesgo ¿Por qué tanto riesgo?** – Pregunto.

- **Sin ofender a ningún doble, no me parece que el publico busque un doble en una película busca a su actor o cantante favorito, haciendo lo que mejor hace** – Dijo sin mas.

- **En dos años ha estado completamente soltero, antes tenia un anillo de compromiso aunque nunca conocimos a la novia ¿Qué paso ahí?** – Inquirió.

- **Nos distanciamos, pero pronto volverán a verme con mi anillo** – Rezo por ello mientras sonreía.

- **Su mejor amigo, primo y manager… Pasan mucho tiempo juntos ¿Cómo es su relación con el?** – Pregunto.

- **La mejor del mundo, aunque a veces chocan nuestras personalidades no hay nadie de mas confianza que el en este mundo** – Comento sonriendo dando por termina la rueda de prensa.

- **¡Ultima pregunta señor Taisho, por favor!** – Exclamaron.

- **Diga usted** – Concedió sin mas que perder.

- **¿Qué nos cuenta de Kagome Higurashi?** – Pregunto el periodista con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la reacción del actor.

- **No tengo comentarios** – Respondió fríamente.

Rápidamente se alejo de aquella sala siendo protegido por su seguridad. Estaba demasiado sorprendido para fijarse a donde iba, solo pensaba como habían llegado a saber su nombre.

Kagome Higurashi era lo único que le pertenecía, lo único que el mundo aparte de el no tenia. La había protegido de todos los paparazzis, le tenía servicio de seguridad encubiertos para que nada le pasara, era su mayor tesoro a pesar de su estado de gravedad.

¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a ella?

- **¡Inuyasha!** – Exclamo el pelinegro al ver llegar a su amigo.

- **¿Cómo demonios lo supieron Miroku?** – Cuestiono enojado desde que entro en la limosina.

- **No lo se pero lo averiguaremos** – Lo calmo.

- **Ni en coma la respetan… ¿Cómo diablos responderé a eso? Porque seguirán preguntando** – Comento preocupado no quería contar esa historia de nuevo.

- **No se le acercaran mas, contrate a dos tipos mas que no permitirán que nadie que este inscrito en una lista que entregare entre a verla, además estos no estarán encubiertos, estarán en sus trajes para una clara señal** – Determino, y vio como su amigo se calmaba.

Miraba el paisaje que se iba a su lado mientras la limosina avanzaba mientras pensaba en su mayor tesoro, como quisiera volver a verla sonreír, sonreír para el, una vez mas.

_- __**Inuyasha**__ – Susurro ella llamándole._

_- __**¿Si, amor?**__ – Pregunto entre sueños desde el regazo de la chica._

_- __**Te amo**__ – Dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_- __**Yo te amo mas**__ – Le respondió el levantándose para ponerse a su frente._

_Rozo sus labios y aquella caricia le pareció dulce, como su pequeña y posesiva, como el. La beso una y otra vez, hasta que se dejo llevar por esa caricia y la beso con ese deseo que le venia carcomiendo desde el día en que la conocía._

La extrañaba mucho.

_- __**¡Inuyasha esta amaneciendo!**__ – Exclamo ella despertando al chico a su lado._

_- __**Que hermoso ¿sabes algo, Kagome?**__ – Cuestiono besándole el cuello._

_- __**¿Qué?**__ – Rió por las caricias de su ahora esposo._

_- __**Te amo mucho**__ – Le dijo subiendo a sus labios mientras destapaba su desnudez._

_- __**No Inuyasha, nos acabamos de levantar**__ – Decía ella mientras gateaba en la cama lejos de el._

_La halo de los pies hasta tenerla debajo de el, una vez sumisa como había estado anoche en su primera vez, el la convirtió en una mujer y se sentía feliz, tenia a la mujer que amaba a su lado para todos los amaneceres que vinieran de ahora en adelante._

_- __**El mejor ejercicio es hacer el amor en la mañana ¿sabias?**__ – Ronroneo en su oído mientras ella reía._

- **Totosai al hospital** – Dijo sin mas luego de que su mejor amigo, y manager se bajara de la limosina.

En menos de quince minutos estuvieron frente al gran hospital, y como siempre su personal tuvo que protegerla de las fans, pero adentro no era lo mismo gracias a Dios, solo tenía dos para protegerle, nada más.

Llego hasta aquella puerta que visitaba cada día desde hace dos años, y entro. Allí la vio acostada pálida como estaba desde hace dos años, respirando por un tubo en la boca y en estado profundo de coma.

Su largo pelo negro estaba esparcido en la cama, cada cierto tiempo venia su madre y se lo cortaba para que no le llegara a los pies por si ella despertaba algún día. Su adolescente cuerpo había desaparecido dejando el cuerpo de una bella mujer de veintidós años.

Le tomo su mano, y suspiro.

- **Kagome, te extraño… Por favor, vuelve **– Rogó una vez más cada día hacia lo mismo.

Estuvo allí cerca de dos horas hasta que llego la madre de Kagome, como todos los días.

- **Hola Inuyasha, vi tu rueda de prensa me imagine que estarías aquí** – Dijo ella triste por el chico.

- **Estos años la he cuidado de esos paparazzis pero ya lo saben, y no se como** – Dijo aplicando fuerza en su puño.

- **Tranquilo, se que Kagome pudiera hablar te diría que ella esta feliz de que te preocupes por ella, y que quisiera que te calmaras** – Comento la madre tomando el puño.

- **La extraño, Sonomi** – Confeso el sonrojado pero embargado en la tristeza.

- **Todos lo hacemos** – Corroboro ella abrazando al chico mientras veía a su hija cuidada por el hombre que ama.

- **¿Crees que estará bien? **– Pregunto la castaña preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

- **Si, solo le sorprendió ver que habían descubierto a Kagome** – Dijo calmando a su embarazada esposa.

- **Miroku, una vez más creo que es hora de dejar ir a Kagome… Ella si estuviera viva, no le gustaría estar así** – Comento llorando.

- **Eso no lo decidimos nosotros, lo decide Inuyasha** – Dijo el consolando a su esposa.

- **¡Kouga ¿Viste la entrevista de Inuyasha?** – Exclamo la pelirroja entrando a la habitación.

- **Si, el perro tiene que estar como los mil demonios… Kagome es intocable, la prensa se metió con lo mas sensible de ese sarnoso** – Dijo sin aguantarse la rabia.

- **Pero… ¿Cómo se habrán enterado? Inuyasha hace todo para mantenerla oculta **– Comento.

- **Si, eso es lo que me preocupa… Alguien soltó información, y tiene que ser alguien cercano** – Respondió sentándose en la silla.

Estaba en la sala de espera mientras bañaban a Kagome, no quería salir pero no quería incomodar además no tenia ánimos. Ya las esperanzas se les estaban agotando, desde hace dos años no había estado con una mujer. No podía, recordaba a Kagome.

Por eso… ¡No la podía dejar ir!

¡La amaba demasiado!

- **Kagome, por favor… Te necesito** – Susurro esperando un milagro.

Fue por una soda hasta la maquina de bebidas, tomo la primera que salio y la otra la puso a su lado para cuando quisiera. Cuando doblo para encontrarse de frente a la habitación de la chica, vio que muchos doctores entraban...

- **¡¿Qué pasa, Sonomi?** – Zarandeo a la mujer que venia llorando.

- **Ha despertado Inuyasha** – Susurro lo suficientemente alto para que el escuchara.

Se sentó en la silla ante la noticia. Había despertado. Kagome Higurashi, su esposa había despertado.

- **¿Cómo fue?** – Pregunto sorprendido.

- **La estábamos acomodando en la cama, y ella abrió lo ojos y me miro y sonrío… ¡OH Inuyasha!** – Lloro ella en brazos de su nuero.

Los doctores salieron de la habitación y se acercaron a ellos con una sonrisa. Eso eran buenas noticias, luego de dos años buenas noticias.

- **Señor Taisho es un milagro lo que ha sucedido la chica esta como si nada le hubiera pasado, esta un poco cansada, se queda por ratos en el aire, y tiene molestias en el cuerpo pero ha sido por la misma posición en años pero ya se le quitara con la terapia… La tendremos hasta pasado mañana para comenzar con la terapia, y ver su evolución** – Decía el doctor provocando una gran sonrisa en el actor.

- **Gracias **– Agradeció al doctor abrazándolo.

- **Pueden pasar, ella los espera** – Comento el doctor saliendo de su camino.

- **Ve tu Inuyasha, yo necesito tomar algo** – Dijo la madre de Kagome encaminándose por el pasillo del que antes había venido.

Entro lentamente a la habitación. ¿Y si no le reconocía? ¿Y si ya no lo amaba? Tenia tantas dudas en la cabeza, cuando la vio allí sentada en la cama al parecer algo incomoda pero ya el doctor le había informado de eso.

- **¿Inu… Yasha?** – Tartamudeo sorprendida.

- **Hola Kagome, cuanto tiempo **– Le saludo cuando llego a su lado.

- **¿Cuánto… ha… pasado?** – Pregunto.

- **Dos años, Kagome… Tienes dos años en coma** - Respondió acariciándole el pelo.

- **¿Me… extrañaste?** – Cuestiono disfrutando de su caricia.

- **No sabes cuanto, pero ahora no te dejare ir Kagome… No, no aguantaría mas tiempo lejos de ti** – Le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente.

- **Yo…** - Le vio dudar, sabia lo que se estaba preguntando la conocía tan bien.

- **Te amo mas que nunca, sigues siendo mi esposa y cuando te recuperes serás la madre de mis hijos, Kagome Higurashi de Taisho** – Le dijo abrazándola.

Ella le correspondió el abrazo eso era suficiente por ahora pero todavía le quedaba la duda en su alma… ¿Inuyasha habrá tenido novias en su ausencia? ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Quién era ella ahora en la vida de todos sus seres queridos?

La duda le carcomía el alma, pero se alegraba de ver a Inuyasha allí eso significaba que todavía le importaba, debía confiar en sus palabras mas adelante sabría mas de lo que perdió en esos dos años.

Un momento… ¿Qué paso que ella había estado en coma esos dos largos años?

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo están? **

**Si, la historia comienza un poco triste sobre todo para la pobre Kagome que tiene dos años estando ausente del mundo, entonces muchas cosas han cambiado algunas provocaran peleas, lagrimas y decepciones con respecto a Inuyasha, pero por otra parte muchos de esos cambios ayudaran a la solidez del amor de Inuyasha y Kagome. **

**¡Solo hay que confiar!**

**Además… ¿Qué pasa hace dos años?... Esa duda se las quito en el próximo capitulo… Nos vemos el próximo jueves con esta historia, espero les guste dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa jajaj**

**Mi e-mail: ****pamela_****.. Bye **


End file.
